Goku's Minis
by Kalybe
Summary: Could Goku finally have found some of his family who deosn't wont to kill him?  I guess there is only one way to find out!  So Read It and Review!
1. Discovered!

_This story takes place two years after the death of cell, after everyone finally got back on ther feet._

_This story starts on a mysterious island, not far from Master Roshi's Island, that Goku and the others had been using to train. Little did they know they were being watched by two unexpected visitors._

**Goku, shooting another Kamehameha attack at Piccolo, all of a sudden senses two great power levels behind him. **

**Goku suddenly says, "Hey Piccolo do you feel that?" **

**Piccolo replies, "Feel what ?" **

"**Those two strangely powerful power levels behind us."**

" **No, you must be imagining things. Lets just get back to battling"**

" **Yeah, your probably right."**

**Goku then quickly forgets, and fires off another Kamehameha. **

"**So that's the legendary Goku, huh?" says Julie.**

"**Yup, A.K.A. our brother." Comments Junior.**

**I'm tired of hiding, he's our brother why are we hiding from him." **

"**Well, maybe, because his last brother killed him, so what is to stop him from attacking us, Huh?"**

"**Well, if you don't do something fast I will, and besides, who could attack someone this cute?" Says Julie posing as if she were at a photo shoot.**

"**Just do us both a favor and just forget the whole idea?" Says Junior**

"**No," says Julie, her voice slightly rising "I don't think I want to forget it, so there!".**

**Julie was now yelling and floating higher by the second.**

**Goku and Piccolo suddenly hear the yell and turn to see a little girl with jet black hair, braided, almost reaching her ankles. She was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt, Grey Skinny Jeans, two gloves, some yellow converses, and a leather jacket.**

**Goku then says" Whoa! Do you feel that amazing power, Piccolo?"**

**Piccolo replies puzzled, "No, I see her but I sense no power."**

"**Are you telling me don't sense that amazing power level"**

**Piccolo opened his mouth to speak when another child, a boy, flies up. He looked exactly like Gohan but was a good two to three in. taller. He wore some Blue Jeans, Red and Blue Plaid Sweater shirt, and some tan Boat Shoes. **

**Julie finally realizing what had happened screamed and hid her face. She began to tremble, and her brain went haywire with thoughts. Then all of a sudden she passed out and fell to the ground. Goku rushed to catch her but the young boy beat him to her and caught her before Goku could get there.**

**When Goku got there she was coming to, and from this distance he could notice more details about the two of them. He first noticed Julies gloves. They were very unique gloves. The right only covered her middle three fingers and her thumb and pinky stuck out. On the other hand, the left hand was fingerless, so you could see her long and lanky fingers, but the weirdest part about this glove was that it went all the way up her arm, where the other glove barely passed her wrist. He could also see that she was wearing earrings. They were the most beautiful earrings he had ever seen. It looked as if someone had captured sunshine and put it inside two marbles. Goku also noticed the boy was wearing glasses. The most intriguing thing was that they resembled Goku himself in many ways, especially in their faces. **

**After many long minutes Goku could feel Piccolo coming and finally decided to speak.**

"**So what are your names?" Goku asked.**

**The boy replied nervously," My..My n..na..name is Ju..Ju..Junior."**

"**And Mine is Julie." Said the girl very quickly.**

"**And who are the two of you" Asked Goku quizzically.**

"**Yes," Said Piccolo quickly as he had finally arrived, "I think we would all like to no that."**

**Piccolo already knew all they had said because of his great hearing ability.**

"**Well, your not….." started Junior, but Julie interrupted, "Your brother and sister, Goku, We are your brother and sister."**


	2. Enter Junior and Julie!

"**Your What!" Bellowed Piccolo.**

"**I'm sorry, What did you say?" Replied Goku.**

"**I said, we are your brother and sister?" Snapped Julie**

"**Whoa, Whoa, calm down. Wait, your not gonna try to kill me are you?" Asked Goku sarcastically.**

"**No, Never." Replied Junior.**

"**Well, so how long have you been spying on us?" Asked Goku with a slight chuckle.**

**Yes I would like to know that as well," Added Piccolo.**

"**Since Raditz and Vegeta arrived." Julie said.**

"**And we haven't noticed you?" said Goku.**

"**Yeah, and how come I didn't hear you or sense your power level?" Piped Piccolo curiously.**

"**Ummmmm. An old Saiyan remedy our mom taught us." Said Junior.**

"**Mom? My Mom? Is she alive?" Goku asked excitedly.**

"**Actually, she was killed by Frieza." The two said sadly.**

"**Oh." Said Goku rather disappointed.**

"**Sorry" Said Julie**

"**Oh no don't sweat it" Said Goku.**

"**So do you know any powers" Piccolo asked.**

"**Well," Said Julie," I know one…"**

"**And I know one." Added Junior.**

"**Well let's see em'." Said Goku**

"**Well we are kinda low on power right now, maybe after we got some sleep." Replied Junior.**

"**Oh. O.K." Replied Goku.**

"**Why didn't you just say so." said Piccolo**

"**We'll take you to Master Roshi's. There ya'll can get some rest and then show us what ya know, K." Said Goku.**

**And with that they were off to Master Roshi's Island.**

"**They're waking up." said Goku.**

"**Yeah, I think your right." Replied Piccolo.**

"**Ah, that was a nice sleep." Said Junior.**

"**Yes, yes it was." Said Julie.**

"**So lets see what you've got." Said Master Roshi, "By the way I am Master Roshi."**

"**Well, hello Master Roshi." Said Junior.**

"**Follow me to the training grounds." Said Goku.**

"**O.K., sounds fun." Replied Julie.**

"**Then we're off." Said Piccolo.**

"**Well, that is the island where you'll be showing us what you got." Said Goku as they neared the island.**

"**But what is that amazing power level." Said Piccolo quickly.**

"**It almost fells like its…." Goku started but never finished.**


	3. Anger Strike!

"**Vegeta." said an all to well known voice from behind him.**

"**Yeah, your right. Hey wait was that you, Krillin." Goku said.**

**The whole group turned around quickly.**

"**The one and only." Said Krillin with a chuckle.**

"**Whoa, you have hair!" Said Goku.**

"**Yeah, it's awesome right." Replied Krillin.**

"**I never would've imagined it." Said Goku**

"**Wait, what were you saying about Vegeta." Added Piccolo obviously annoyed by there small talk.**

"**Oh yeah 18 and I sensed him fighting, but I didn't sense anyone else for him to fight. Then 18 sensed her brother, 17, and decided Marron, our daughter, should meet her Uncle 17."**

"**Well lets go check it out. Sorry guys, we'll have to wait a little bit before you get to show us anything." Said Goku to Julie and Junior.**

"**Well, I Think that is a horrid idea!" Bellowed Julie.**

"**And I strongly agree with her!" Added Junior, also yelling.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down." Said Goku Sternly.**

"**No, I want calm down!" Said Julie angrily.**

"**And neither will I!" Said Junior.**

**Goku, now turning to face them says," I said calm down, and I meant it! Got It?"**

"**Does this answer your question?" Says Julie, "**_**Karamaka**_**!"**

**At that word a giant electricity ball appeared in the sky, then it turned it to a scale model of Julie, and then it turned into a giant dragon, which charged at Goku, who ,luckily, moved just in time for it to miss. Julie then fell to the ground. This time Goku hesitated but decided to save Julie. Junior was shocked. So he decided the only thing he could think of.**

"_**Ramada,**_**" Said Junior.**

**At this word a giant flare appeared out of nowhere, and like Julie's ball of electricity, turned into a scale model of Junior this time, then into yet another dragon figure, witch also struck at Goku, but this time managed to burn his shoulder. Junior now falling was caught by none other than, Vegeta. Goku's armed severely. **

**Struggling Goku said, "Let's go check this out with Vegeta."**

"**Good idea" said Piccolo also struggling to talk.**

**Until now Goku hadn't noticed that piccolo had a giant streak going down his chest, that looked almost as though he had been struck by lightning… or Julie's Dragon attack! **

**Goku then said, "Those attacks were nothing to joke about, were they, Piccolo."**

"**No, we should definitely find out how they could control that much power, even if they are Saiyans. That was an extremely powerful attack." Said Piccolo.**


	4. Meet Vegeta!

**Goku and the gang lands directly in front of Vegeta. Julie had now awakened and stood up, but was now hiding behind Goku. Android 17 then shows up behind Vegeta. Vegeta decides to drop Junior to the ground making a loud "THUD!".**

"**So ,Kakarot, funny seeing you here." Said the dark haired Saiyan prince.**

**He was wearing his usual uniform. The blue, skin-tight, bodysuit, underneath his old Saiyan armor. His hair hadn't changed either, it was still jet black and stood straight up. His dark, cold, stair as devious as ever. His facial expression was, as always, serious and demanding.**

**Julie thought to herself, "**_**Who is the beautiful man. He is obviously a saiyan because he called Goku by his Sayain name Kakarot. And also she couldn't help but feeling she had seen him somewhere before."**_

"**I could say the same to you, Vegeta." Replied Goku.**

**Julie then thought, **_**"That's it! The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. She had dreamed of someday meeting him when she lived on Planet Vegeta. Ohh those were the days. Before her mother and father were killed and Junior and herself were sent to the planet Earth .".**_

"**Well, looks like someone has found themselves a new training partner." Added Goku.**

"**What, ohh him, yeah I guess you could call him that," Siad Vegeta, "Besides that, who are your new friends."**

"**Not friends, siblings" said Goku smiling.**

"**As in your brother and sister!" Said Vegeta suddenly taking a second look at Junior and Julie.**

**He noticed even though they did look a lot like Goku, they had a few key differences. Like the fact that the girl had emerald eyes that were much different than Goku's dark brown eyes. Also both the boy and girl had longer, skinnier, faces than Goku's, and they were noticeably tanner than Goku. But the most noticeable fact was that, compared to Goku and himself, they were amazingly tall. The girl stood 5'4 and the boy seemed to be about 5'3.**

"**Yup that is what I said" Replied Goku.**

"**Wait, that would mean they are fool-blooded saiyans." Said Vegeta, almost yelling, getting louder by the second.**

"**Yup, that's right." Said Goku.**

"**Well then why don't they have any tails, huh?" Replied Vegeta, calming down because he thought he had Goku cornered.**

**Junior finally woke up.**

**Vegeta could now tell that the boy's eyes were a beautiful shade of Ruby.**

"**He does have a point there," Said Piccolo to Goku.**


	5. Smackdown! Saiyan VS Saiyan!

"_**She's beautiful," He thought to himself, "With her long braided black hair and fashionable sense of clothing. He extremely loved her gloves, her unique and very interesting gloves. He loved her eyes, oh her emerald eyes were so very beautiful. Why hadn't he been gifted with such good looks. He then noticed Android 17 standing behind Vegeta. He enjoyed Android 17, almost as though he was his father. He knew he wasn't his real father but he remembered absolutely none of his past. Except for the fact that he was one of the Big Three. But he didn't like to think about that. He admired Android 17 because he had trained him to be strong after he had been here for a while. He wished he had some of Android 17's qualities. Like being tall, not short, or being smart not clueless, but most of all he wanted to be brave instead of his timid self. Why, if he were brave maybe he would jump out from behind that rock he was hiding behind, and confess that was he who had gotten rid of these two children's' tails. But he was too scared, so he would just continue to hide and spy on the others.**_

**Junior suddenly awoken but stayed quiet.**

**Julie finally spoke up, "Well, to be completely honest, we don't exactly know what happened to our tails."**

"**You mean to tell me that one minute your tails were just floating along behind you, and the next thing you know they just weren't there!" Snapped Vegeta. **

"**That is not what we said, but it is kinda similar to what happened," Said Junior.**

**This startled everyone, because they had not yet noticed he had came to.**

"**You imposters! A real saiyan would never let down their guard, especially when it comes to their tails!" Barked Vegeta. **

**Julie seemed to have an electric field starting to form around her body. "WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK WHOSE TALKIN!," Julie's voice was getting deeper by the word," I DON'T SEE YOUR TAIL FLOATING BEHIND YOU, MR. ALL MIGHTY." She was now barking right back at Vegeta, at least 10 times louder than him. **

**Taken aback by this Vegeta finally managed to bark back, a tallow energy forming around himself, "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT NOW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF A SUPER SAYIAN PRINCE."**

"**THAT'S IT," She bellowed," **_**Karamaka!" **_

**This time the electrical field around her added to the electric ball make it two times bigger and three time brighter. Vegeta is now becoming Super Saiyan Two. He then says, "**_**Big Bang Attack!". **_

**The ball of electricity now turned into a scale model of herself and knocks away the powerful ki blast with two fingers, and then the model of her turned into a giant dragon, two times as big as the last one, and it heads toward Vegeta. Vegeta says, "**_**Final Flash!" **_**followed by a quick "**_**Galik Gun!". **_**These two powerful attacks are swallowed by the Dragon Figure and does no damage, but makes the dragon 2 times larger. The dragon hits Vegeta! Vegeta yells, and Julie falls. Junior, now surrounded by a burning energy field quickly catches her, while Goku heads in Vegeta's Direction. But Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, and Marron all head toward a rock, surrounded by an energy field of ice.**


	6. Surprises Around Every Corner!

"_**Ahh that's it I'm totally busted now," He thought to himself, "But I only wish I knew what was happening. Why I am surrounded in ice? Why aren't I even the slightest bit cold? And why do I keep hearing this word in my head, Slythic, Slythic, Slythic. He was so confused if only tim3e wood just stop and he could just think straight. He closed his eyes as tight as they would go and within minutes he was asleep having the worst nightmare he had ever had. And suddenly he awoke. Why hadn't he been found he had to have been asleep for hours. But why was the sun still out he was so confused. Was he still dreaming? If only he knew…"**_

"**What just happened?" Said Piccolo**

"**It is almost like we were frozen." Commented Android 17.**

"**More like frozen in time," Said Android 18.**

"**Whoa! What is happening?" Asked Krillin.**

"**We're not really sure." said Piccolo almost as though he didn't believe himself.**

"**Boy, Boy, Boy!" Cackled Three year old Marron.**

"**What boy." said Krillin.**

"**That one," Said Android 18 excitedly, " Maybe he knows what happened."**

**Android 17 looked up. He remembered this boy he thought. But he wasn't sure. Maybe if he got a etter look he would know who it was.**

**But before he finished his thought he heard the boy called Junior talking. But what was he saying. **

**Junior managed to get to Julie in a very short amount of time. But he felt as though it had taken hours to get to his sister. But there were only two things on his mind right now: 1. Find Julie and make sure she was alright and 2. Get revenge on that evil Vegeta. He had pushed his sister to the limits. He never liked Vegeta. Ever since he and Julie landed on Earth and watched the Z-Fighters he had hated Vegeta. This was his chance to show Vegeta and everyone else he wasn't just Julie's rag-doll, that he was powerful on his own. Before he even finished thinking he noticed his mouth start to open and he also had an energy field around him, except much bigger than Julie's had been. "**_**Ramada!" **_**he heard the words coming out of his mouth but he couldn't remember saying it. Before he could even think the enrgy field around him turned into a gigantic ball of fire, nearly 5 times bigger than Julie's had been even after absorbing Vegeta's attack. At the sight of this Krillin said, **_**"Destructo Disk!". **_**At these words a giant disk appeared above Krillin's head and he flung it at the flare ball. But before it reached the flare ball turned into a scale model of Junior, five times his sizes, and easily knocked it aside with just a single blow of his breath. Next the figure turned into yet another dragon. Now everyone is firing at the dragon of fire. First was Goku's Kamehameha, then Krillin's Kamehameha, then a ki blast from Android 18, and then a ki blast from Android 17. Next Piccolo uses his Destructo Wave Attack, and Vegeta manages to use one more Galik Gun attack but then passes out. But finally two strange ki blasts fly directly at the dragon figure, but before any one could see who blasts them, the dragon simplyed swallowed all the blast, becoming 4 times bigger. The dragon figure was now four times bigger than the original ones. The blast was heading straight toward Goku and Vegeta. **

Sorry guys didn't know any attacks for Androids 17 and 18. Well please review I enjoy each and everyone. And next time find out:

What will happen to Goku and Vegeta?

Who is this straange kid and did he really freeze time?

And Who did those two blast come from?


	7. Hole in the Ground!

_**Hey guys, Kalybe here. Well I was just here to say would someone just give me some reviews plz. plz. Plz. Im asking nicely.**_

"_**Kamehameha**_**!" the two boys said at the same time. The two ki blast hit write below Vegeta and Goku making a hole that they fell in just missing the drgon figure made of fire. The dragon crashed into a volcano on the island. The volcano was hit and parts of the rocky side flew everywhere. Being careful to dodge every rock, the two boys headed toward the ground. As soon as the two hit the ground they looked up and saw Piccolo and the others, all except Goku and Vegeta. They looked down into the whole they had made with there **_**Kamehameha **_**attacks and at the bottom the saw both Vegeta and Goku unconscious. The two looked up and began to pull off their masks a giant boulder that was rolling down one side of the volcano hit them and knocked them in the hole. Before anyone could react the volcano erupted.**

**The boy from behind the rock made his move before anyone else. He lifted Julie and Junior in the air in an ice force-field type figure and dropped and he quickly followed.**

**Somehow no one had noticed. Maybe it was because the avalanche of rocks rolling straight toward the hole. Without thinking Krillin raised his hands up in the air and a yellow disk started forming above his head. He decided the only thing he could think of. It was simple. He would catch the rocks on one gigantic "**_**Destructo Disc"**_** and then throw them somewhere. After the "**_**Destructo Disk" **_**was complete he chunked and it fit perfectly over the hole, catching the rocks. Unfortunately the lava came running down at the wrong time and basically welded the "**_**destructo disc" **_**to the top of the hole. "What have I done! Now, their trapped! How will we get them out!" Shouted Krillin, becoming more worried by the word. By now he was so worried he was on the ground sobbing. Piccolo grabbed hima and lifted him saying, "They'll be fine! They're perfectly safe under the ground, for now! Right now we should worry about getting out of here ourselves." Krillin didn't like the idea but he went along wit it.**

**The boy from behind the rock felt lonely, although there wasn't really anything new here. But this time it was different, there was people here but they were all unconscious. He figured he would find out who these hooded rescuers were. When he pulled of their masks he was extremely surprised. It was none other the Goku's son Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks. How had he not noticed them he spent weeks training with them. Maybe that is how they found us. They must have followed me.**

**Sorry guys, I know ages are probably not right, but this is my fan-fic so remember im telling the story how I think it should be well remember to REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**KaLyBe**


End file.
